Fiction one direction
by louanax
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui fait une rencontre qui vas bouleverser sa vie...
1. Prologue:

Prologue :

Bonjour, moi c'est Aurélie, j'ai bientôt 19 ans, je suis brune aux yeux verts. Je mesure 1 mètre 65 et je pèse 45 kilos. Je ne suis pas très fan des One direction mais je suis assez calée sur le sujet vu que ma meilleure amie Alicia est une grande fan comme elle dit dans son langage, c'est une « directioner ».

J'ai quitté la France dès que j'ai eu mon bac car j'ai toujours rêvé de faire mes études dans Cambridge. Cette ville m'a toujours attirée. Je veux devenir styliste oui j'ai toujours rêvé d'habiller des stars. C'est mon rêve depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Mes parents habitent en France avec ma sœur et mon frère. J'essaye de les voir le plus possible, mais en ce moment c'est assez dur car avec l'université, nous voyageons beaucoup pour faire des stages.


	2. Comment vais-je faire ?

Avec mon université, nous allons à Londres pour voir notre professeur présenter sa collection de vêtement à Rihana. Oui Rihana la vrai. Puis nous avons du temps libres, je suis avec mes amies. On s'arrête dans un magasin de bijoux je veux m'acheter un collier en argent comme celui-ci : la-collection/fiche-produit/collier-33107101-l42/ .Mais bien sur il me manque 2 pounds alors je décide de marchandais avec le commerçant. Mes copines m'attende, elles veulent allez a Starbuck alors je leurs dit que je l'ai rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini.

Eclipse d'une heure*

Je suis contente car j'ai réussi à avoir mon collier donc je décide de courir jusqu'au Starbuck pour allez rejoindre les filles. Mais a ma grande surprise elle n'était pas la. Alors je me suis dit bon ce n'est pas grave elles doivent être au bus je vais y allez. Arriver a l'endroit du rendez vous, je ne vis personne alors je commençais a paniquez et la on m'interpelle :

-Excusez moi Mlle vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Heu oui es ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un troupeau d'élève et un bus ?

-Heu des bus j'en vois tous les jours, mais si ils viennent de partir.

-Quoi c'est une blague !

-C'était votre bus ?

-Oui comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi, ou je vais dormir ?

-Vous pouvez venir dormir chez moi si vous voulez, moi c'est Jessica.

-Oh c'est très gentil mais je vais trouver un moyen merci. Au faite enchanté je m'appelle Aurélie.

-Ok mais au cas où tiens je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone.

-Merci au revoir.

Je continue mon chemin et là il se mit à pleuvoir en plus de sa il était 20 heure 30 et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'endroit ou dormir. Je vis un hôtel a 200 mètres d'ici alors je marchais assez vite quand la…


	3. Rencontre

Je vis un hôtel a 200 mètres d'ici alors je marchais assez vite quand la je vis une personne avec une capuche entrain de courir et plein de gens derrière. Dans seul coup, sans même que j'ai eu le temps de faire quelque chose, le drôle de bonhomme me reversa il m'avait fait mal a la cheville.

-Non mais oh vous pourriez faire attention !

-Excuser moi Mlle attendez que je vous relève.

-Non laissez moi vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ca.

-Je m'appelle…

-*Lui coupant la parole* Attention les personnes arrivent !

-*Murmurant dans sa tête* Oh non encore eux. Bon vous ne me laissez pas le choix je ne vais pas vous laissez assis par terre.

Et là il me prit sur son dos et se mit a courir .Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là il ne me connait pas et il m'emmène je ne sais pas ou. Puis il s'arrête dans une petite rue. On se cachait pendant que les personnes qui courrez dernière nous continuez tout droit.

-Pourquoi vous m'avait emmené ici.

-Chut t'aisez vous ils ne sont pas encore tous partis

-Mais c'est qui c'est gens et qui vous êtes et de quel droit..

Il me coupa la parole en me mettant la main sur la bouche.

-Désoler ma belle mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix me dit il une fois que tout le monde est partis et qu'il ma relâcher

-Ma belle mais tu es qui pour m'appelé comme sa.

-Suis moi je vais te montrer.

Il est trop louche ce mec mais son visage m'était familier enfin j'avais du le voir a la télé ou en photo un jour je ne sais pas bien qui c'était en plus avec sa capuche et dans le noir je ne voyais rien.

- Non quelle heure est-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mords pas me dit il avec un sourire en coin. Il est 21 heures 45.

-Déjà et en plus maintenant faut que je refasse le chemin pour retourner a l'hôtel.

-Tu dors à l'hôtel ?

-Oui enfin je vais allez dormir a l'hôtel.

-Tu n'as pas de maison ?

-Si a Cambridge.

-A Cambridge mais alors pourquoi tu es là ?

A ce moment, des chiens se mirent a aboyer donc il me prend par la main et on se mit a courir puis on s'arrête devant une maison géante et il me dit de venir je le suivi avec des pas très sur. Dès que je rentre il y a un garçon assez jeune qui me fait peur en criant :

Inconnue 2 :1, 2,3 Flick *Il se mit a rire*

Inconnue 1 : Salut mec !

Inconnue 2 : Ah tu nous ramène encore une nouvelle conquête

Moi : Ah non je ne crois pas.

Inconue1 : Non je l'ai juste renversé sur le trottoir quand il y avait les paparazzis qui me suivaient.

Inconnue 2 : Ils sont chiant ceux là.

Inconue1 : *Dit en me regardant* D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne cris pas quand tu nous vois ?

Moi : Par ce que je devrai crier ?

Inconue2 : Bah ce que font toute les filles quand elle nous voit.

Moi : Bah figure toi que je ne suis pas toute les filles et je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Inconue1 : Ah oui désolé j'ai oublié de me présenter. Moi c'est Zayn Malik.

Inconue 2 : Moi c'est Liam Payne

Moi : Moi je m'appelle Aurélie

Zayn : Alors désoler de t'avoir bousculé Aurélie

Moi : C'est oublier, vous n'êtes pas le groupe des one direction enfin des membres.

Zayn : Si c'est nous en cher et en os.

Liam : Elle dort la ce soir ?

Zayn :*répondant a ma place * Oui car elle habite a Cambridge.

Moi : Heu mais je peux allez dormir a l'hôtel.

Liam : Dans tes rêves tu vas rester ici.

Zayn : *En me regardant * Ah oui au faite tu ne m'avais pas raconté que ce que tu fais ici ?

Je leurs raconte mon histoire et ils se foutent de ma gueule. En même temps 3 garçons rentrent dans la maison.

Les 3 garçons : Zayn encore une nouvelle.

Zayn : Non, je l'est juste bousculer sans faire exprès elle dort a la maison ce soir. Donc les gars je vous présente Aurélie.

Moi : Bonjour.*Dis-je timidement*

Liam : Bon alors celui avec les bouclettes c'est Harry, le blondinet c'est Niall et l'autre c'est Louis.

Bon les garçons était fatiguer ils allaient tous se coucher sauf Zayn qui restas avec moi.

Zayn : Sa n'as pas l'air d'allez

Moi : Je pensais a ma meilleure amie elle doit s'inquiéter on partage notre appart elle s'appelle Alicia.

Zayn : Bah appelle là.

Moi : Oui, je vais l'appeler.

Eclipse de la conversation téléphonique*.

Zayn étai endormi sur le canapé.

Moi : Zayn réveille toi, tu devrais allez dans ton lit.

Zayn : Oui merci mais je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il me montra une super chambre et me fait un câlin pour me dire bonne nuit. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je ne sais pas je me suis déjà beaucoup attacher a lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Avec mon université, nous allons à Londres pour voir notre professeur présenter sa collection de vêtement à Rihana. Oui Rihana la vrai. Puis nous avons du temps libres, je suis avec mes amies. On s'arrête dans un magasin de bijoux je veux m'acheter un collier en argent comme celui-ci : la-collection/fiche-produit/collier-33107101-l42/ .Mais bien sur il me manque 2 pounds alors je décide de marchandais avec le commerçant. Mes copines m'attende, elles veulent allez a Starbuck alors je leurs dit que je l'ai rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini.

Eclipse d'une heure*

Je suis contente car j'ai réussi à avoir mon collier donc je décide de courir jusqu'au Starbuck pour allez rejoindre les filles. Mais a ma grande surprise elle n'était pas la. Alors je me suis dit bon ce n'est pas grave elles doivent être au bus je vais y allez. Arriver a l'endroit du rendez vous, je ne vis personne alors je commençais a paniquez et la on m'interpelle :

-Excusez moi Mlle vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Heu oui es ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un troupeau d'élève et un bus ?

-Heu des bus j'en vois tous les jours, mais si ils viennent de partir.

-Quoi c'est une blague !

-C'était votre bus ?

-Oui comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi, ou je vais dormir ?

-Vous pouvez venir dormir chez moi si vous voulez, moi c'est Jessica.

-Oh c'est très gentil mais je vais trouver un moyen merci. Au faite enchanté je m'appelle Aurélie.

-Ok mais au cas où tiens je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone.

-Merci au revoir.

Je continue mon chemin et là il se mit à pleuvoir en plus de sa il était 20 heure 30 et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'endroit ou dormir. Je vis un hôtel a 200 mètres d'ici alors je marchais assez vite quand la…


	5. Chapter 5

Je vis un hôtel a 200 mètres d'ici alors je marchais assez vite quand la je vis une personne avec une capuche entrain de courir et plein de gens derrière. Dans seul coup, sans même que j'ai eu le temps de faire quelque chose, le drôle de bonhomme me reversa il m'avait fait mal a la cheville.

-Non mais oh vous pourriez faire attention !

-Excuser moi Mlle attendez que je vous relève.

-Non laissez moi vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ca.

-Je m'appelle…

-*Lui coupant la parole* Attention les personnes arrivent !

-*Murmurant dans sa tête* Oh non encore eux. Bon vous ne me laissez pas le choix je ne vais pas vous laissez assis par terre.

Et là il me prit sur son dos et se mit a courir .Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là il ne me connait pas et il m'emmène je ne sais pas ou. Puis il s'arrête dans une petite rue. On se cachait pendant que les personnes qui courrez dernière nous continuez tout droit.

-Pourquoi vous m'avait emmené ici.

-Chut t'aisez vous ils ne sont pas encore tous partis

-Mais c'est qui c'est gens et qui vous êtes et de quel droit..

Il me coupa la parole en me mettant la main sur la bouche.

-Désoler ma belle mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix me dit il une fois que tout le monde est partis et qu'il ma relâcher

-Ma belle mais tu es qui pour m'appelé comme sa.

-Suis moi je vais te montrer.

Il est trop louche ce mec mais son visage m'était familier enfin j'avais du le voir a la télé ou en photo un jour je ne sais pas bien qui c'était en plus avec sa capuche et dans le noir je ne voyais rien.

- Non quelle heure est-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mords pas me dit il avec un sourire en coin. Il est 21 heures 45.

-Déjà et en plus maintenant faut que je refasse le chemin pour retourner a l'hôtel.

-Tu dors à l'hôtel ?

-Oui enfin je vais allez dormir a l'hôtel.

-Tu n'as pas de maison ?

-Si a Cambridge.

-A Cambridge mais alors pourquoi tu es là ?

A ce moment, des chiens se mirent a aboyer donc il me prend par la main et on se mit a courir puis on s'arrête devant une maison géante et il me dit de venir je le suivi avec des pas très sur. Dès que je rentre il y a un garçon assez jeune qui me fait peur en criant :

Inconnue 2 :1, 2,3 Flick *Il se mit a rire*

Inconnue 1 : Salut mec !

Inconnue 2 : Ah tu nous ramène encore une nouvelle conquête

Moi : Ah non je ne crois pas.

Inconue1 : Non je l'ai juste renversé sur le trottoir quand il y avait les paparazzis qui me suivaient.

Inconnue 2 : Ils sont chiant ceux là.

Inconue1 : *Dit en me regardant* D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne cris pas quand tu nous vois ?

Moi : Par ce que je devrai crier ?

Inconue2 : Bah ce que font toute les filles quand elle nous voit.

Moi : Bah figure toi que je ne suis pas toute les filles et je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Inconue1 : Ah oui désolé j'ai oublié de me présenter. Moi c'est Zayn Malik.

Inconue 2 : Moi c'est Liam Payne

Moi : Moi je m'appelle Aurélie

Zayn : Alors désoler de t'avoir bousculé Aurélie

Moi : C'est oublier, vous n'êtes pas le groupe des one direction enfin des membres.

Zayn : Si c'est nous en cher et en os.

Liam : Elle dort la ce soir ?

Zayn :*répondant a ma place * Oui car elle habite a Cambridge.

Moi : Heu mais je peux allez dormir a l'hôtel.

Liam : Dans tes rêves tu vas rester ici.

Zayn : *En me regardant * Ah oui au faite tu ne m'avais pas raconté que ce que tu fais ici ?

Je leurs raconte mon histoire et ils se foutent de ma gueule. En même temps 3 garçons rentrent dans la maison.

Les 3 garçons : Zayn encore une nouvelle.

Zayn : Non, je l'est juste bousculer sans faire exprès elle dort a la maison ce soir. Donc les gars je vous présente Aurélie.

Moi : Bonjour.*Dis-je timidement*

Liam : Bon alors celui avec les bouclettes c'est Harry, le blondinet c'est Niall et l'autre c'est Louis.

Bon les garçons était fatiguer ils allaient tous se coucher sauf Zayn qui restas avec moi.

Zayn : Sa n'as pas l'air d'allez

Moi : Je pensais a ma meilleure amie elle doit s'inquiéter on partage notre appart elle s'appelle Alicia.

Zayn : Bah appelle là.

Moi : Oui, je vais l'appeler.

Eclipse de la conversation téléphonique*.

Zayn étai endormi sur le canapé.

Moi : Zayn réveille toi, tu devrais allez dans ton lit.

Zayn : Oui merci mais je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il me montra une super chambre et me fait un câlin pour me dire bonne nuit. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je ne sais pas je me suis déjà beaucoup attacher a lui.


End file.
